Diamonds
Diamonds are the premium currency and can be purchased with real life money as well as obtained through various activities in the game. They are also often included in Packs. Diamonds can be used to upgrade several aspects of the game or buy more energy for activities. The total number of Diamonds acquired is used to level up in Support Level, granting several bonuses. There is one Trophy for collecting Diamonds. Diamonds can be used to buy the following: *Account (VIP) Upgrades *AP in the Shop *2x Card Drop Amount Bonus *Woodcutting, Mining, or Fishing Energy *Fishing Upgrades *Pet Upgrade Map node unlocks, up to 5 *Fuel recharge for Expeditions Besides purchasing with money, there are other ways of gaining Diamonds: * Clearing Zones when Hunting: 2 Diamonds for common creatures and 5 Diamonds for bosses * Claiming Chests: uncommonly rewards 1 Diamond * Claiming Daily Logins: between 1 and 5 Diamonds * Claiming Diamond Expeditions: between 2 and 4 Diamonds at tier I * Defeating mobs in Challenges (only the first time) * Clearing the entire grid in Mining * Participating in Events * Entering Codes There is some debate on the best use of Diamonds since what they can be used on is actually quite limited, and many of them are not very effective in the long run. * Account Upgrades: A direct way to convert diamonds to Gold/EXP; however, the cost efficiency is questionable later on. There are multiple other upgrades in the game that boost Gold and EXP income more effectively, such as upgrading your idle damage output. However, once you are out of other options to spend your Diamonds on, this may be considered as a side bonus. * AP: AP are the "universal currency" that can be spent on almost anything, but in terms of how difficult it is to get AP and how easily other resources can buy those same upgrades, having a 5 to 1 exchange rate via Diamonds on top of that is less than ideal. * Pet Food: Using diamonds to purchase Pet Food in the Shop effectively results in a 25:1 exchange ratio. With Training and the daily reset of the Arena giving you significant amounts of Food for free, doing it through Diamonds is definitely not recommended. * Card Drop bonus: The higher your inferno tier, the more cards you will receive per drop at the highest drop rate of 1 in 500 (0.2%), which may be emphasised through the bonus. However, it is not recommended to purchase this upgrade early on in the game. This is due to the inefficiency of card drop rate (1 in 1500) and number (only 1 per drop), as well as daily codes providing a constant source of cards for lower levels. Consider purchasing only when your inferno tier is high, and only consider purchasing consistently if a) you have over 250 diamonds income per week from Expeditions/Mining, and b) you're not saving for any other upgrade. * Woodcutting and Mining energy: At a conversion rate of 10 Diamonds to 1 Energy, this places the exchange rate at double that of AP. Therefore, instead of purchasing energy with diamonds, it is highly recommended to get both the Woodcutting and Mining NRG+ upgrades via your first Ascension for a flat doubling of your energy regen rate, and concentrate your Trophy upgrades on the woodcutting and mining energy regeneration time reduction. * Fishing: Although the one-time purchases of Energy have fairly high cost ratios unless you're out of other options, the permanent upgrades of the Boat and the Knife, especially the former, are worth considering. This is because Fishing fuels sacrifices, used to level Soul Orbs. Soul Orbs in turn fuel both your damage and resource output. The Boat is arguably the best upgrade in this regard for the permanent Quality increases, rarity selection for auto-fishing, as well as the one-time energy and Whistle bonus boosts. If these bonuses are applied every time the Boat is upgraded, then you will receive a 2.4x return (2400 diamonds' worth of boosts) on the diamonds that you use to upgrade the boat itself (1000 for every successive upgrade). If the increase of the auto-fishing rarity selector is included as part of the return, then this increases the return multiplier even more. Category:Currencies Category:Premium